


Better Man

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Probably a curse word or two, allusions to cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Steve might be the man in your bed every night, but he’s not the man in your dreams.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader
Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772464
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Better Man

**Steve Rogers x Reader**

**Summary** – Steve might be the man in your bed every night, but he’s not the man in your dreams.

**Warnings** – Angst, Allusions to cheating. . .probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 1.1K

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

  


She felt like she'd been pacing the floor for hours. Running a hand down her face, she glanced over at the clock and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Dammit, Steve," she muttered under her breath. "It's four am. Where the hell are you?"

[[MORE]]

Shaking her head, she continued to pace around the elegant penthouse suite. She could be a patient woman when the situation called for it, but he'd promised he'd be back hours ago. As much as she hated to admit it, she was starting to get worried about him.

Glancing over at the phone sitting on the nightstand by the bed, she contemplated—for the hundredth time that night—calling for help. Finally giving in to the temptation, she dropped her head and made her way to the device.

Just as she was about to punch in the number, she heard the sound of the elevator outside their door softly chime.

"It's about damn time," she whispered as she sat on the edge of the bed and suppressed the urge to sob with relief. "I just don't know how much more of this I can take."

Not wanting to deal with a confrontation, she slipped under the covers and turned her back to the door. It would be better if he thought she was asleep.

Steve crept quietly into the bedroom and felt a rush of gratitude that she was already asleep. He knew he owed her an explanation, but he was exhausted and he wanted nothing more than to fall into the oblivion of sleep.

She felt his familiar weight as he lie down beside her. Over the years she'd grown accustomed to having someone else sleeping beside her—even if she wished it wasn't him—so once he'd settled in, she was finally able to drift off to sleep.

In her dreams she was free to explore the world that she longed to be a part of. Visions of seductive blue eyes and taut muscle slick with sweat had her aching for something she'd long been denied.

When the morning came, though, she had to set her dreams aside and put on the face everyone expected of her. In the light of day, she had to pretend to love the man standing beside her, although she knew he'd never be the one to truly possess her heart.

As she stood beside him at yet another boring cocktail party, she glanced over at him. He was a gorgeous man—she couldn't deny that. With his chiseled jawline and flashing blue eyes, he was what most women only dreamed of.

"I'm going to go mingle for a bit," she told him with a thin-lipped smile.

"Don't be gone long," he murmured to her as he leaned in a brushed a kiss over her lips. "You know I hate to be away from you too long."

She plastered a fake smile on her face and leaned in to the kiss. "I know."

"Love you," he whispered as she started to walk away.

"I love you, too," she lied as she threw a glance over her shoulder. 

Making the rounds through the party was exhausting, but she knew it was her duty and she was nothing if not dutiful. She stopped and chatted with almost every person, with a quick hug or air kiss to keep up the charade of being a pampered trophy wife.

By the time she made it back to Steve's side, she was exhausted and her mouth hurt from forcing a smile all evening. She'd seen him slip away with a tall blonde while she'd been speaking to their host, and he'd just returned so she was anxious to leave.

"I'm not really feeling well," she said as she shot him a quick glance. 

His face was full of concern as he brushed a hand over her forehead. "You look tired, sweetie. Why don't we head on home so you can get some rest."

Grateful that he was being amenable, she gave him the first genuine smile of the evening. "Thank you, darling."

"You're so lucky to have such a loving husband," one of the ladies said upon hearing her exchange with Steve.

"I do, don't I?" she responded with a smile. "Can't find a better man."

They said their goodbyes and promised to return soon before heading to the door to collect their coats.

"Do you have everything, my dear?" Steve asked as he helped her into her coat.

She gave him a knowing smile as she felt something drop into her pocket. "I do. Are you ready to go home?"

"More than you can guess," he told her as he placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to the car.

As he began driving, she finally gave in to the exhaustion that had plagued her for months. The lulling sound of the motor sparked a memory in her and before she knew it she was back in her dreamworld with the blue-eyed man she'd been longing for.

"Wake up, doll."

She heard the familiar voice and a smile spread across face as her eyes slowly began to open. 

"Bucky," she breathed out on a sigh.

He leaned down and scooped her into his arms as he carried her toward the private jet idling on the deserted runway. "Did you and Stevie have fun?"

She glanced over to see Steve and Natasha wrapped in their own embrace. "I would have much rather run that op with you. . ."

"They would have recognized me—and Nat—in an instant," Bucky interrupted as he carried her up the stairs into the plane. "It had to be you and Steve."

"I know," she agreed as she pulled the small thumb drive from her coat pocket. "It just felt wrong to kiss your best friend."

He chuckled and she felt the vibration through his chest as he held her close. Snuggling closer to him, she realized just how much she'd missed him.

"I doubt Steve enjoyed it either," Bucky whispered into her ear as Steve and Natasha boarded the plane as well.

"You might be surprised," YN said with a chagrinned look. "I am quite the catch."

Bucky laughed and pulled her in for a kiss before leaving her to give Natasha the thumb drive she and Steve had stolen from the party.

As the plane rose into the sky heading back to New York, YN looked over at Steve. "I know it's going to break your heart, but I just don't think you and I are going to work out."

"I'm devastated," Steve replied with a sorrowful expression on his face. "I can only take solace in the fact that you're in better hands than mine."

YN looked up into Bucky's seductive blue eyes and smiled. "Can't find a better man."

_______________

_Thank you for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it! I adore this song from Pearl Jam, but I absolutely hated the thought of casting one of our favorite men into the part, so I improvised! Did you guess that she and Steve were on and undercover op together? Were you surprised to find out that she had been dreaming of Bucky—her true love—all along? I look forward to your comments!_

If you liked this story, please consider reblogging, and if you have any questions, my _[inbox](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/ask)_ is always open! 


End file.
